


Call of Booty

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, ear kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: Die was finally starting to get the clear picture that he’d been invited over as a booty call—not that he was complaining, as Kyo mouthed at his neck and rutted against him, his hands gripping Die’s hips.“Kyo,” Die said breathlessly, as Kyo sank to his knees, barely even under the shower’s stream anymore. “You’re—you’re not really using the shower. You should turn it off—you’re wasting water.”Kyo looked up at him, unconcerned. “It rained today.”





	Call of Booty

**Author's Note:**

> *snort* ANYWAY, have some smutty nonsense.

Die had already gotten into bed and turned the lights out when his phone vibrated. He checked his texts to find it was Kyo, responding to something Die had sent him earlier.

[K]: _Oh no. That’s something I would do, isn’t it?_

Die smiled as he typed his reply.

[D]: _Yep definitely thought of you._

[D]: _I miss you_.

He sighed as he set his phone back on the bed. It had been two weeks since he’d gotten to see his boyfriend, both of their schedules simply not allowing it. He knew even today Kyo had spent most of the daylight hours in meetings regarding his various side projects, and hadn’t gotten home till late.

It was hard, not seeing Kyo for long periods. Aware as he was that they were adults with lives and commitments outside of each other, Die didn’t think it was unreasonable to want to see his boyfriend more than once or twice a month.

His phone buzzed again and he unlocked the screen to read Kyo’s message.

[K]: _I miss you, too. I’m just sitting here playing Call of Duty to wind down._

[D]: _The one with the zombies?_

[K]: _You know it._

A moment, then,

[K]: _If it wasn’t so late, I’d say you should come over and join me_

Another pause.

[K]: _…Unless you’re still up and can come over now?_

Die rolled his eyes, and considered. He was already in pajamas, _in bed_—but he technically wasn’t asleep yet.

[D]: _I mean… I could…_

[K]: _But…?_

Die pursed his lips and sighed, sitting up in his bed. 

[D]: _No "but". I can come over if you want._

[K]: _I want._

Die laughed to himself, flipped on the lamp on his nightstand. 

[D]: _Fine. I’ll be over in half an hour._

[K]: _Great. See you soon._

True to his word, half an hour later, Die was walking up to Kyo’s apartment, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He hadn’t bothered doing his makeup or straightening his hair, just leaving it in its single braid down his back. Kyo had dragged him out of bed so he didn’t get to judge his appearance.

Not that he ever did anyway.

Kyo barely took a few seconds to answer the door, greeting him with a peck on the lips before he even invited him inside. He was dressed down in a t-shirt and track pants, his blonde hair all mussed up, sticking out in every direction.

“I really didn’t wake you?” Kyo asked softly as Die changed out of his shoes.

“Technically, I was awake,” Die said. He followed Kyo from the genkan to the living room where his game was paused on the TV. “I was already in bed, though.”

Kyo made a face. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Die said, taking a seat on a cushion in front of the TV. “I like getting to see you.”

Kyo smiled, and then disappeared down the hall, and Die turned his attention to the game. He was pretty tired, but he figured he could just cuddle with Kyo while he played.

He was starting to wonder where Kyo had gotten to, when he suddenly reappeared, sans shirt. “Wanna come take a shower with me?”

Die raised an eyebrow. He’d come over to watch Kyo play video games, not do something that required standing up. “That’s okay. I already showered.”

Kyo scrunched up his mouth and just stood there, leaning against the doorjamb.

Die sighed. “You want me to join you.”

“Yes, please,” Kyo said, holding out a hand.

Die pushed himself up from the floor and took Kyo’s hand, trailing after him to the bathroom.

He didn’t really think it was playing fair, considering he was sure Kyo knew Die could never deny him anything. Not when he looked at him like that, and certainly not when he was only half-dressed. Kyo just had an effect on Die like no one else ever had, something comforting and reassuring. He was happy to do whatever Kyo wanted of him because he made him feel safe, and Die never regretted going along with Kyo’s wishes; it tended to end pretty well for him.

So he went about getting undressed while Kyo got the shower running, and left his clothes in a tidy pile on the counter by the sink in the adjoining room. It wasn’t often that they actually had the opportunity to shower together, and Die couldn’t help but smile as Kyo stripped out of his track pants and stepped under the stream of water. It always made him happy when his lover got even a few minutes to relax. He joined him, though he didn’t get fully into the spray. He’d already washed his hair, after all, and didn’t want to entirely have to re-do it.

Kyo ran warm hands up and down Die’s sides. “Mm. This is nice. I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Die said, and leaned down to kiss Kyo sweetly.

“Then maybe you should try to see me more often.”

Die snorted, “Said the pot to the kettle.”

Kyo pouted. “I can’t really help it when my schedule is so hectic. I _want_ to see you more.”

“I know,” Die said. He pushed a hand back through Kyo’s wet hair. “It’s just hard when we get these periods of weeks at a time where I can’t see you at all.” He shrugged. "I’m not used to relationships like that.”

“You don’t have to get used to it,” Kyo said. “I mean, it’s _our_ relationship. If we want to see each other more, we can just put in the effort to make it happen.” He turned around, lifting his face into the spray, slicking his hair back with both hands.

“I’d like that,” Die said, and moved a step closer, so he was pressed against Kyo’s back. He kissed the back of Kyo’s neck, his shoulder, just enjoying the warmth of him this close.

Kyo sighed, tipped his head forward, and then he was taking one of Die’s hands from where it rested on his hip, and guiding it to between his legs.

Die hid his smile against Kyo’s shoulder, and kept his touches light, gentle. Honestly, shower sex was never his favorite, even when he wasn’t half-asleep, but the chance to touch Kyo wasn’t something he would ever turn down.

All the same, after another minute, he asked, “Are you gonna actually shower?”

“What do you mean?” Kyo said, turning his head so he could catch Die’s lips for a kiss. “We’re showering.”

“You haven’t washed anything so far.”

Kyo smiled crookedly, and turned in Die’s arms so he was facing him fully. “I did already, before you got here.” He surged forward then, kissing Die hard, backing him up against the cool, tile wall.

Die was finally starting to get the clear picture that he’d been invited over as a booty call—not that he was complaining, as Kyo mouthed at his neck and rutted against him, his hands gripping Die’s hips.

“Kyo,” Die said breathlessly, as Kyo sank to his knees, barely even under the shower’s stream anymore. “You’re—you’re not really using the shower. You should turn it off—you’re wasting water.”

Kyo looked up at him, unconcerned. “It rained today.”

And with that, he was taking Die into his mouth, tongue flicking over his slit before he swallowed half of him down, fingers curling around the rest, moving so his fist bumped his lips on every upstroke.

Die wasn’t really able to think about wasting water anymore. He could only think about Kyo’s mouth, so incredibly warm and wet and softer than anyone could imagine. His head thudded against the shower wall behind him, and he let out a near-embarrassing moan as Kyo’s other hand came into play, stroking just behind Die’s balls.

It was _utterly_ unfair how Kyo knew how to make Die fall apart, faster than anyone Die had ever known. Every touch was practiced and decisive, every subtle movement of his tongue calculated to be just what Die needed. It was never something Die could have expressed needing, either, it was just the perfect sensation to take him higher and higher, and he could always trust that Kyo knew how to handle him, how to catch him when he finally let himself fall.

“Kyo—” Die picked his head up so he could look down at Kyo, the obscene stretch of his mouth. He shivered. “I’m—I’m gonna cum.”

Kyo hummed and kept his eyes locked with Die’s as he pulled off his cock. His hands never slowed for an instant, and there was a wicked smirk on his face as he felt Die tense in the split-second before he started cumming, thick spurts hitting Kyo’s cheek and lips, his neck.

Die whimpered as he watched his cum dripping down Kyo’s chest.

Kyo licked his lips and got to his feet, stepping silently back beneath the shower’s spray to rinse himself off.

Die could do nothing more than lean heavily against the wall, his mouth watering at the sight of Kyo’s hard cock bobbing as he moved.

In another minute, Kyo had shut the water off and was opening the shower door, stepping out into the adjoining room where two fluffy towels were waiting, and Die followed, still sort of woozy from what had just happened.

He expected Kyo to make some request, to ask that Die return the favor or something similar, but he only wrapped his towel around his waist and went through the motions of getting ready for bed, hardly paying Die any mind outside of smiling at him in the bathroom mirror.

It wasn’t until they’d climbed, comfy and naked, into Kyo’s bed that Die addressed the issue.

“What about you?”

Kyo’s hand didn’t pause where it was drawing lazy patterns along Die’s back. “Hm?”

Die leaned in, kissed the corner of Kyo’s mouth. “You invited me over here just so you could blow me in the shower? It felt amazing, but don’t you want something, too?”

“That’s not the only reason I invited you,” Kyo said. “I missed you.”

“And you’re still hard,” Die said. He pointedly traced his fingertips over the head of Kyo’s erect cock under the covers.

Kyo gasped, his hand flattening on Die’s back.

Die kissed him again, slowly. “What do you need?”

Kyo’s hips rolled once and he said, “Kiss me, kiss my neck?”

Die smiled. It was a simple request, one he was all too happy to fulfill. Kyo’s neck was surprisingly sensitive, and while it was a great place to kiss most people, Die had never known anyone to respond to it quite the way Kyo did.

In their first few months of dating, Die had even accused Kyo of exaggerating his reactions, since the ceaseless squirming and whimpering seemed too extreme to be genuine. Kyo had just looked profoundly embarrassed, said he wasn’t exaggerating, but that no one else had ever taken such full advantage of his weak spot before and he didn’t know how to handle it.

Die thought that was an absolute crime.

At this point in the relationship, he would never think Kyo was faking anything in the bedroom, but he still got a kick out of watching Kyo lose his mind over a few neck kisses.

He started slow, kissing a path up from Kyo’s chest. Covers were pushed down to give him more room to work as he dragged his lips across Kyo’s collarbone almost to his shoulder, and then started back in.

Already, Kyo’s breathing was just a little heavier, though he was clearly trying his best to remain patient. His hips rocked a couple times, but for the most part he was still—

Until Die reached the juncture of Kyo’s neck and shoulder and bit down.

It wasn’t a hard bite, but still Kyo cried out, his hands flying up to clutch at any part of Die he could reach.

“Shh,” Die whispered against his skin. “Be a good boy for me and relax.” He followed his words with his tongue, circular patterns in varying degrees of pressure all the way up the column of Kyo’s neck.

Kyo squirmed and a low noise sounded in the back of his throat, but he didn’t grab for Die again, even as Die mercilessly teased the pressure point right below Kyo’s jaw, licking, sucking, and nipping with his teeth.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Die breathed next to Kyo’s ear, unable to keep from smiling as he said it. Honestly, he was kind of impressed at how Kyo was keeping it together.

But at the same time, it made Die want to break him.

Balancing his weight carefully, so as not to be touching Kyo anywhere incidentally, Die leaned in close and traced the shell of Kyo’s ear with the tip of his tongue. He fought back a grin at the instantaneous tension that shot through Kyo’s body, his sharp inhalation. He shushed him again as he tugged Kyo’s earlobe with his teeth, and moved down to lick another stripe up his neck.

From where his arms were braced on either side of Kyo, Die could feel how hard Kyo was whenever he shifted and brushed against him. He could also feel when one of Kyo’s hands traveled down to grasp his own length, giving himself smooth and steady strokes, even as his breathing became more and more shaky.

Die didn’t try to stop him from touching himself; if that was how Kyo wanted to get off, he would just focus on doing his part to help out.

Kyo’s head tipped back on a moan, and Die took advantage of the opportunity to suck lightly at Kyo’s Adam’s apple, laving his tongue over it afterwards. The helpless sound Kyo made in response was gratifying, but not enough. Die wanted more.

He returned his attention to Kyo’s ear, licking around the shell again, teasing him with the lightest of breaths, before abruptly flicking his tongue over the tragus, brushing across the small stud there.

Kyo cried out. “_Fuck_! Die—oh, fuck—” His voice devolved into whimpers, but it was easy to hear his hand speed up on his dick.

Die smiled, let his tongue travel over the sensitive area a couple more times, then blew cool air over it, kissed Kyo’s earlobe lightly.

Kyo writhed, his lower lip pinched between his teeth.

“You gonna cum for me?” Die murmured, nosing at Kyo’s temple. “You know I want you to. Know how much I love to see you make a mess of yourself…” 

While Kyo was still thinking about that, Die stuck his tongue back in Kyo’s ear, and he swore loudly, hips jerking as he lost what little control he’d been clinging to.

Die looked down as he felt the first warm splatters of Kyo’s jizz hit his arm where he leaned over him. It was a sight he truly never got tired of, and before Kyo had even collapsed fully back against the bed, Die was bending to lick him clean, lapping up the mess of cum covering Kyo’s cock and belly.

Kyo gasped, startled. “You don’t have to do that!” he said, pushing back the hairs falling out of Die’s braid so they wouldn’t get in the mess.

“I know, but I like to,” Die said, and he went on cleaning Kyo with his tongue, enjoying the simple taste of his skin as much as anything.

Kyo shook his head fondly, gazed at Die like he could see something more. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Die crawled up to press a lingering kiss to Kyo’s lips. “But this time you’d better let me fall asleep, or you’re gonna have to fuck me.”

Kyo laughed, and pulled him close. He did indeed let Die fall asleep, though Die would have been the first to admit that his alternative suggestion wouldn’t have been so bad either.


End file.
